


Requiescat

by achuislemochroi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/achuislemochroi





	Requiescat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glory_Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/gifts).



There's many different kinds of love -  
And the time we're given's not enough.  
The happiness we've had is past,  
The parting hour has come at last;  
And letting go is always tough -  
And when they leave us always rough -  
And though we know this when they start  
To wind their souls around our hearts,  
Still we let them; we give them names,  
And build a bulwark 'gainst the pain.  
For there's many different kinds of love -  
And the time we're given's not enough.


End file.
